A variety of electronic devices, such as, for example, tablets, music listening devices, Televisions, smartphones, PDAs and video game consoles can be found in any modern household. Each of these electronic devices requires a cord to interconnect one or more electronic devices or to connect an electronic device to a power source. Cords are unsightly and can easily tangle with themselves or other cords. Accordingly, there is a need for a way to conceal electric cords to provide a more pleasing aesthetic look and prevent entanglement of cords.